This invention relates in general to insertion machines and, more specifically, to automation of operation and management of insertion machines.
Insertion machines are used to prepare mailings and/or sort paperwork. In certain industries such as customer billing and direct mailings, insertion machines may stuff a maximum of about 13,000 envelopes per hour. The material in these envelopes can be customized for each recipient, as is the case with bills. An operator of the insertion machine is tasked with assuring that the envelopes are stuffed with the proper material. Tracking may be performed on the envelopes and an operator of the insertion machine.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.